Media processing devices can be configured to process and playback media content that contains audio, image, and/or video content. Playback of media content can be controlled through the input of commands, such as pause, rewind, and stop. Additionally, one or more menus associated with the media content, such as chapter or feature menus, can be traversed in a user interface in response to one or more input commands.
A media processing device can incorporate a user interface that includes one or more controls, such as buttons, switches, and dials. The controls can be actuated to input commands for directing playback and navigation. Further, some media processing devices can include a remote control device configured to transmit command signals, such as infrared (IR) or radio frequency signals, representative of commands entered using the remote control device. For example, a remote control device can include a plurality of controls, such as buttons and switches. A simple command can be indicated by a single control, such as a button push. Further, a complex command can be indicated by a combination of controls, such as simultaneous or sequential actuation of multiple buttons. Also, a brief actuation, such as a button push, can be distinguished from a continuous actuation, such as a button hold, and the corresponding command signals can be interpreted differently. For example, a control can be deemed to be actuated for as long as the command signal events are received within a predetermined time window, and the control can be deemed to be held if it is in a continuously actuated state for a predetermined amount of time. Each command signal transmitted by the remote control device can correspond to an action the media processing device is to perform.
A media processing device can be configured to recognize a predetermined set of command signals and can perform actions corresponding to the command signals transmitted by an associated remote control device. Also, universal remote control devices have been developed that can transmit command signals associated with a plurality of different command formats or protocols. Thus, a universal remote control device can be programmed to transmit commands corresponding to a plurality of remote control devices and can thereby control a plurality of media processing devices. However, each media processing device responds only to the set of command signals it is configured to recognize.